


Um Presente Inesperado

by maraveronica



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraveronica/pseuds/maraveronica
Summary: Natal de 1844....Victoria passa o Natal sem Albert. É a hora de chamar Lord M. para passar o Natal com ela....





	1. Recordar o passado

Osbourne, 24 de Dezembro de 1844

Era véspera de Natal. E como em todos os anos, desde que se tornou Rainha, Victoria iria comemorar o Natal; mas desta vez seria diferente dos últimos 4 natais anteriores. Victoria tinha tido um desentendimento muito grave com seu marido, o Príncipe Albert. Ao contrário do que passava para fora, o seu casamento com Albert não era um mar de rosas. Ele era extremamente frio e autoritário. Tentava que todas as suas vontades ou opiniões prevalecessem mesmo que fosse contra às opiniões de Victoria. Isso resultava em fortes e turbulentas discussões entre ambos que, na maioria das vezes acabava em reconciliações que davam frutos ao fim de 9 messes. Mas, desta vez Victoria estava farta. Tinha ultrapassado todos os seus limites de tolerância. Quem era a Rainha? Era ela e não ele. E no fundo bem no fundo ela nunca o amou. Teve uma paixão? Sim! Sentia-se atraída por ele fisicamente? Sim! Mas amor? Não! É verdade, que escrevia autenticas declarações de amor a Albert no seu diário mas, isso era uma forma de nunca ninguém vir a saber que o monarca de Inglaterra não era feliz com seu marido; principalmente seus filhos, Vicky, Bertie e Alice que adoravam o pai. Então, para a situação se acalmar Albert decidiu passar o Natal longe de Victoria. Iria passar os últimos 15 dias de Dezembro a inspecionar as obras da construção de mais um troço de caminho-de-ferro. Vicky, Bertie e Alice ficaram desolados pelo pai não estar presente mas, logo mudaram seu temperamento ao saberem que iriam ter um convidado muito especial. Mal, Albert partiu, Victoria decidiu trazer de volta para a sua vida (mesmo que fosse só no Natal) seu querido Lord M. William Lamb, 2nd Visconde de Melbourne, seu antigo Primeiro-Ministro e seu único e grande amor. Melbourne tinha aparecido em sua vida no dia em que se tornou Rainha. Ele era muito mais velho que ela. 40 Anos de diferença de idade, já que ela tinha apenas 18 anos e ele 58. Mas, isso não impediu que Victoria ficasse perdidamente enamorada dele e ele, perdidamente enamorado dela. Durante 3 anos, Melbourne viveu para Victoria, para o seu único e ultimo amor de sua vida. Dedicando-se de alma, corpo e coração a ela, numa tal devoção que era de cortar a respiração. E, Victoria viveu esses anos completamente enredada naquele amor que sentia por ele, demonstrando-o de várias formas: Ora mencionando seu querido Lord M de uma forma arrebatadora em seu diário ou nas cartas que mandava a sua única amiga e confidente, a Rainha D. Maria II de Portugal ora na forma como falava dele ou ansiava por sua presença junto a ela á frente das pessoas. Isso valeu-lhe a alcunha de Mrs. Melbourne. Titulo que ela adorava ser chamada lá no seu intimo. No entanto, nunca disseram um ao outro os sentimentos que nutriam. Quando Victoria conheceu Albert, sentiu uma paixão intensa por aquele belo jovem mas, amor era por Melbourne que continuava a sentir. Isso a deixou muito confusa.”Como era possível, gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?” Pensou. Isso deixava-a confusa. Ela sabia que por mais que amasse Lord M nunca poderia casar com ele, devido ao facto de ele ser um simples Visconde e seu Primeiro-Ministro. Então, decidiu casar com Albert. No dia em que anunciou o seu noivado perante a corte, Victoria teve a mais maravilhosa revelação. Era algo que ela suspeitava já há algum tempo, já que Melbourne cada vez que beijava sua mão, ficava com seus olhos marejados de lágrimas além de ficar como hipnotizado a olhar para ela o tempo todo em que estava em sua presença. No momento em que anunciou o seu casamento perante a corte, ela olhou para seu querido Melbourne e viu-o a chorar mas, o que ela conseguiu ler nos lábios dele foi a revelação de suas suspeitas. Lord M. enquanto chorava silenciosamente com tal anúncio, proferiu em seus lábios, só para ele, algo que Victoria conseguiu decifrar “ Eu te amo Victoria” E, pronto! Ela não amava sozinha. Ele também a amava. Depois de seu casamento, Melbourne ainda foi seu Primeiro-Ministro por mais 2 anos, até que, seu governo caiu e ele foi substituído pelo tory Sir Robert Peel. Victoria correspondeu-se por cartas com Lord M., tendo também visitado Brocket Hall, umas das propriedades dos Viscondes de Melbourne mas, logo isso cessou, devido á pressão de Albert em ela se afastar de Lord M. Nessa altura, William teve uma apoplexia que o deixou meio paralisado. Victoria ao saber disto, procurou em segredo o melhor médico da Europa para tratar de seu amado. E, lá encontrou, um afamado médico italiano que já tinha curado muitas pessoas de apoplexias com um xarope milagroso á base de plantas mediterrânicas. E assim, o Dr. Ferratti veio tratar de William Lamb. E o milagre aconteceu. Melbourne recuperou-se da sua apoplexia por completo e, Victoria suspirou de alivio. O seu amor estava salvo! E agora, neste Natal de 1844 ela ia tê-lo de volta. Para seu espanto, ele aceitou seu convite para passar o Natal em Osbourne com seus três filhos.


	2. Uma Véspera de Natal inesquecivel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma véspera de Natal onde Lord Melbourne surpreende Victoria com a forma como trata seus filhos e como Vicky interage com ele.

Dois dias antes da véspera de Natal, William Lamb recebeu em Brocket Hall uma carta de Vitória. A sua primeira reação foi de surpresa. Vitoria não lhe escrevia desde a altura em que ele teve a apoplexia e, ele próprio também tinha cessado de escrever pois era sempre doloroso para ele escrever para a mulher que amava mas que nunca poderia ter. Abriu a carta com espectativa, além de seu coração quase ter pulado do peito.

Querido Lord M  
Sei que há muito tempo não lhe escrevo mas, tomei a liberdade de lhe enviar esta carta para lhe fazer um convite. Gostaria que aceitasse passar connosco o Natal aqui em Osbourne House. Albert não estará presente pois, estará supervisionando a construção de mais um troço de caminho-de-ferro. Tanto eu como as crianças vamos adorar ter a sua presença. Aguardo uma resposta sua o mais depressa possível. Tenho saudades suas…..

Victoria Regina.

Quando acabou de ler a carta, Melbourne sentiu um misto de emoções. Seu coração dizia para aceitar. Era a oportunidade de ver de novo a única mulher que amou na sua vida. Ouvir a sua voz, sentir o seu cheiro, ver aqueles olhos grandes e azuis que o hipnotizavam sempre que olhava para eles… Mas sua mente dizia que era melhor declinar o convite, já que de certeza iria sofrer por vê-la e não lhe poder tocar e saber que ela era de outro em todos os sentidos…Mas um pormenor o vez ficar intrigado. Albert não passaria o Natal com a mulher e os filhos. Ele já tinha ouvido rumores de que o casamento de sua amada não era o mar de rosas que transparecia á luz da sociedade e, Emma Portmann já lhe tinha dado a entender isso muito indiretamente. Depois de ponderar muito decidiu aceitar o convite de sua amada Vitoria, enviando-lhe a confirmação de sua ida por carta.

Sua Majestade  
Aceito com todo o gosto o seu convite para passar o Natal em Osbourne House em sua companhia e de seus filhos. Estarei ai no dia 24 de Dezembro logo pela manhã.

Seu devoto súbdito,  
William Lamb

E lá estava ele, neste belo e frio dia 24 de Dezembro a caminho de Osbourne House na sua carruagem. Levava com ele um cesto com orquídeas e gardênias. Sua Vitoria amava suas flores e já há tanto tempo que ele tinha deixado de lhas enviar. Hoje voltaria a lhe dar flores mesmo que fosse uma única e última vez. Olhou por entre a janela da carruagem e á sua frente estava Osbourne House. Seu coração disparou em seu peito e suas emoções vieram em catadupla fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem marejados de lágrimas. Ele ia finalmente ver de novo sua Vitoria ao fim de 2 anos. Vitoria estava olhando para fora através de uma das janelas de Osbourne. Ao ver a carruagem, suspirou esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha “ Lord M” pronunciou. Vicky, que estava ao pé dela, ao ouvir sua mãe pronunciar tal nome perguntou. “ Quem é Lord M. mamã?” Vitória virou-se para a pequena menina de 4 anos e meio quase cinco “ É um grande amigo da mamã. Tu e os teus irmãos vão adorar o tio William” Vicky sorriu e voltou a brincar com uma das suas bonecas. Vitoria saiu da sala onde estava disparada e foi a correr até á entrada da casa para receber seu querido Lord M. A carruagem chegou e William saiu dela. E lá estava ela, sua Vitoria, ali parada á sua espera. Ele sorriu para ela. Um sorriso que há muito não esboçava em sua boca, um sorriso de felicidade, e sem esperar um minuto, ajoelhou-se e beijou a mão de Vitoria. Ela pegou-lhe de imediato nas mãos e olhando-o penetrantemente nos olhos “ Que saudades eu tinha de si Lord M. !” Melbourne por um instante esqueceu-se de tudo. Do facto de ela ser casada com outro homem, de ter filhos, de ser Rainha… “Sua Majestade não imagina as saudades que eu tive de si estes anos em que não nos vimos…” Vitoria corou e apertou as mãos de Melbourne ainda mais nas suas. Mas, William logo caiu em si e, nervosamente arrancou suas mãos das de Vitoria e pegou no cesto de flores que lhe trouxe. “ Senhora, tomei a iniciativa de lhe trazer algumas flores de Brocket Hall. Sei que adora.” Vitoria ficou com lágrimas nos olhos e pegando no cesto “ Oh Lord M. São lindas! Que saudades eu tinha de suas flores! Hoje na ceia de Natal vou pôr algumas no meu cabelo” E então, dando o braço a Melbourne, Vitoria o levou para dentro de casa. “Venha Lord M. Venha conhecer a casa e os meus filhos” Depois de lhe mostrar todos os compartimentos da casa, Vitoria levou Melborne a conhecer seus três filhos, Vicky, Bertie e Alice. As crianças estavam a brincar junto á árvore de Natal e , mal viram sua mãe chegar com aquele senhor correram para eles com suas carinhas expressando curiosidade. “Apresento-vos o Tio William. Ele é um grande amigo da mamã.” Disse Victoria para seus pequenos príncipes. “Olá Tio William! “ Disse Vicky sorrindo para William. Eles eram todos lindos. Os filhos de sua amada. Tinham todos cabelos aloirados mas os olhos…Os olhos eram os mesmos de sua mãe de um profundo azul que penetra a nossa alma. “ Muito prazer em conhecê-los vossas altezas! Tomei a liberdade de lhes trazer um presente de Natal a cada um para abrirem logo á noite” Disse William colocando os presentes junto á árvore. “ Não era preciso Lord M. !” Disse Vitória. “ Faço questão de dar um presente a estas crianças adoráveis” Melbourne virou-se de novo para os pequenos “ Gostariam que eu contasse uma história?” Vicky pôs-se aos pulos “ Sim! Sim! Tio William! Conte-nos uma História!” Melbourne e Victoria sentaram-se cada um em sua cadeira enquanto Vicky e Bertie se sentaram no chão de pernas cruzadas. Melbourne pegou na pequena Alice e colocou-a em seu colo, começando de seguida a contar uma história. As crianças adoraram tanto ouvir que de uma História passaram para muitas Histórias. E, assim o dia passou á volta da árvore de Natal ora contando-se Histórias ora brincando ambos com as crianças. Quando chegou a hora da ceia de Natal, Melbourne percebeu que seria uma ceia diferente das outras ceias de Natal que passou no Palácio de Buckingham com Vitória. Não estaria grande parte da corte presente. Neste jantar só estariam Vitória, ele, sua mãe a Duquesa de Kent, Lord Alfred e suas damas de companhia Harriett e Whilemina e as crianças que neste dia iriam comer á mesa com os adultos acompanhados de suas amas, que lhes iriam dar de comer. Todos se sentaram á mesa. Os criados começaram a trazer as iguarias e, quando Vitória levou a primeira garfada á boca, tanto Melbourne como a Duquesa começaram a comer. Vitória e Melbourne durante o jantar foram conversando animadamente mas, a sua conversa foi logo interrompida quando as crianças começaram a fazer birra com alguma comida que tinham no prato. Os mais pequenos, Bertie e Alice apesar das birras, lá comeram com a insistência das suas amas. Agora Vicky foi mais complicado. “ Não gosto de puré!” Disse a menina fazendo beicinho. “Vicky, por favor coma o que a sua ama lhe der á boca! “ Disse Vitoria já com uma expressão de repreensão para a sua pequena filha. William, olhou para Vitória e faz-lhe sinal para não se irritar. Voltou-se para a pequena princesa. “ Vicky, eu sei que não gostas de puré mas, sabes que o puré faz as meninas ficarem mais bonitas. Não queres ficar mais bonita, minha querida?” Vicky arregalou os olhos para Melbourne “ Sim, Tio William, eu quero!” “ Então, se queres tens que comer esse puré todo….Gostavas que o tio William te ajudasse a comer esse puré?” Vicky ficou ainda mais agitada e com um sorriso escancarado no seu rosto. “ Sim Tio! Quero!” Melbourne levantou-se de seu lugar e foi até Vicky. Pegou na menina ao colo sentando-a de seguida em seu joelho e começou-lhe a dar garfadas do puré na boca enquanto ia conversando com a menina. Vitória e a Duquesa estavam encantadas com o jeito que William tinha com crianças. Era do conhecimento de todos que Melbourne foi um pai extremoso com seu falecido filho mas, Vitória nunca tinha imaginado o tamanho do jeito que seu Lord M. tinha. “ Ele teria sido o pai perfeito para seus filhos” Pensou. Depois do jantar foi a vez de as crianças abrirem os presentes. Aliás, só havia presentes para as crianças. Abriram todos os presentes que sua mãe, pai e avó lhes deram até, que chegou a vez dos presentes que Melbourne trouxe. Bertie teve um cavalinho de madeira e Alice e Vicky bonecas. Vicky, a mais velha ficou encantada com sua boneca e, correu para os braços de Melbourne. “ Tio Willie! A boneca é linda!” Abraçando de seguida Melbourne. Tanto Vitória como a Duquesa ficaram sem palavras. Vicky nunca tinha sido assim com ninguém que não fosse de sua família. Melbourne se emocionou com a reação da pequena princesa e, olhando para ela. “ Se eu tivesse uma filha tão linda como tu, eu teria dado esta mesma boneca a ela” Seus olhos ficaram cheios de água e a menina percebeu. Com sua pequena mão limpou o rosto de Melbourne. “ Tio Willie, não chores. Eu estou aqui” Agora era a vez de Vitória chorar. Aquilo era demais! Ele era perfeito em tudo! Até com as crianças! Ela só o poderia amar até ás entranhas e como amava! Virando-se então, para as crianças “ Meninos, está na hora de irem para a cama! Vou chamar as amas….” Disse Victoria mas, sendo logo interrompida por Melbourne. “ Senhora, se não se importa e acho que as crianças vão até gostar…Eu gostaria com a sua ajuda de os ir deitar e dar o beijo de Boa Noite” Vitória ficou atónita. Ela nunca tinha feito isso com seus filhos. Eram sempre as amas que os deitavam. “ Claro, Lord M….Confesso que estou surpreendida com o seu pedido” Melbourne olhou para ela com ternura. “ Eu sempre deitei Augustos quando era hora de dormir. Segurava-lhe na mão e contava-lhe uma História para adormecer….Eu acho que já lhe contei isso uma vez…” Vitória sorriu para Melbourne “ Sim, contou Lord M.” E, então um a um Melbourne deitou as crianças acompanhado de Vitória. Primeiro foi Alice que com o seu 1 ano de idade adormeceu rapidamente com a canção de adormecer que Melbourne cantou com sua voz doce e calma. A seguir foi Bertie de 3 anos que mal adormeceu quando William o enfiou debaixo dos lençois e, finalmente Vicky. Quando a foram buscar ao salão, a pequena menina tinha adormecido numa das poltronas. Melbourne pedindo permissão a Vitória, pegou na menina em seus braços e a carregou para a cama. Tapou-a e quando se ia embora, a pequena que acordou disse: “Tio Willie, eu gosto muito de ti” dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Vitória ficou em lágrimas e Melbourne também. Beijou a testa da menina “ Eu também gosto muito de ti Vicky. Agora dorme meu anjo!” Quando voltaram para o salão, Vitória virou-se para Lord M. e, com a voz em bargada de emoção. “ Lord M, eu nem sei como agradecer todo o carinho e atenção que tem dado aos meus filhos.” Melbourne olhou Vitória nos olhos penetrantemente, pegou-lhe nas mãos. “ Senhora, tenho tantas saudades de ser pai. Isso me foi arrancado. Primeiro com a morte á nascença de minha filha e depois com a morte de Augustos. Eu tenho tanto amor para dar. Deixe-me dar esse amor a seus filhos. Deixe-me ser pai de novo mesmo que seja só por três dias” Vitória acariciou as mãos de William e sorrindo para ele. “ Claro que deixo Lord M. Como eu gostaria que isso fosse realidade. Que fosses o pai dos meus filhos” Melbourne não disse nada mas, seus olhos diziam tudo. Duas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e, dando um suspiro profundo que emanava das profundezas de sua alma. “ Senhora, eu também gostaria de ser….Deseja ficar a conversar pela noite fora como fazíamos em Windsor e em Buckingham ou prefere recolher-se?” Perguntou Melbourne desviando a conversa sobre paternidade. “ Vamos conversar como nos velhos tempos Lord M.” Disse Vitória sentando-se em uma das poltronas do salão. E assim ficaram conversando pela noite fora como no tempo em que só existiam um para o outro. Vitória e Lord M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!! Proximos capitulos dias 2 e 3 de Janeiro!


	3. Confissões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O dia de Natal em Osbourne House será um dia de confissões principalmente quando podemos perder quem nós mais amamos na vida.....

Melbourne acordou na manhã seguinte com a sensação de algo a saltar em cima de sua cama. A sua primeira reação foi franzir os olhos com a luz do sol que entrava pelo seu quarto adentro e depois, olhar para os pés de sua cama onde sentia esse peso, esses pulos incessantes. Seus olhos se arregalaram por completo. Vicky estava em cima de sua cama em camisa de dormir, saltando em cima do colchão enquanto sorria para ele. “ Tio Willie acordou!” E de imediato se pôs de joelhos na cama, gatinhando até ele e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Melbourne estava paralisado. Sua voz queria sair mas não conseguia. Não por horror mas, sim por emoção. O que ele tinha feito para aquela princesinha gostar tanto dele. Ela só o tinha conhecido ontem e, já se comportava com ele como se ele fosse seu pai. “ Vicky, o que estás a fazer aqui no meu quarto? A tua ama e a tua mãe devem estar aflitas á tua procura!” Disse William olhando para a menina ainda com uma expressão de espanto e de ternura ao mesmo tempo. “ Tio Willie, eu vim-te dar um beijinho de Bom Dia! Eu também faço isso todos os dias com a mamã e o papá…..Eu gosto muito de ti, tio. Eu gostava que fosses meu pai” E ao dizer isto abraçou Melbourne e deu-lhe mais beijinhos no rosto. William estava de novo sem ação, sem fala. A filha da única mulher que ele amou na vida gostava dele como se ele fosse seu pai. Isto era demais para o seu coração. Lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto e instintivamente fez um carinho no rosto da menina. “ Vicky, fico muito emocionado por gostares tanto de mim assim. Mas não te podes esquecer que tens um pai, que te deve amar muito.” Vicky olhou para Melbourne fazendo beicinho e segurando a mão enorme de Melbourne com a sua mãozinha pequena. “ Tio, eu gosto muito do papá. Ele brinca muito comigo e com os manos mas, ele também é muito serio e frio. O tio não! O tio é meiguinho, fofinho, doce….” William sorriu com ternura para Vicky e suspirando. “ Vicky, essa é a forma de ser de teu pai. Ele pode ser frio e serio mas eu tenho a certeza que ele te ama muito e que a forma como ele brinca contigo e com teus irmãos é a forma que ele tem de mostrar o amor que tem por vocês.” A menina ficou com seus olhinhos bem arregalados para William. “ Tio, será mesmo? Mas eu quero que também sejas meu papá em segredo” Melbourne suspirou. Ele não iria argumentar mais com uma criança de 4 anos e meio e bem lá no fundo estava a adorar a ideia da filha da mulher que amava querer que ele fosse seu pai. “ Ok Vicky, se queres que eu seja teu pai também eu serei mas tem de ser em segredo, para não magoares o teu papá. Um segredo nosso. Agora menina, vou-te levar até á tua ama que deve estar aflita á tua procura” Vicky ficou radiante! Melbourne levantou-se, vestiu o seu roupão e, virando-se para Vicky. “ Queres ir ás minhas cavalitas?” A menina fez um sorriso de orelha a orelha. “Sim! Sim! Quero!” E estendeu seus bracinhos para Melbourne que a pegou ao colo, içando-a até aos seus ombros onde a sentou. E saiu de seu quarto com a pequena princesa ás suas cavalitas. Mal dobrou a esquina do corredor apareceram Harriett, Vitória e a ama que estavam aflitas á procura de Vicky. Tanto Harriett como Vitória ficaram paralisadas com a visão que tiveram. Lord M. carregando Vicky às cavalitas em seus ombros. E ambos rindo e cantando. Vitória ficou de imediato com as suas emoções á flor da pele. Aquela cena era perfeita! Maravilhosa! Tantas vezes que ela sonhou em ter filhos com Lord M. e ele a brincar com eles e a interagir com eles tal e qual como ele fazia agora com sua filha Vicky. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas mas, logo as conteve. “ Minha menina! Toda a gente aflita á sua procura e a menina a brincar com o tio William!” Disse Vitoria com um ar de repreensão para Vicky. “ Mamã, desculpa! Eu só quis ir acordar o tio Willie” Vicky escondeu-se atrás da cabeça de Melbourne com medo de sua mãe ficar ainda mais zangada por ela ter ido até ao quarto de Lord M. “Ainda por cima foste incomodar o tio William em seu descanso!” Melbourne, antes que Vitoria pudesse se chatear mais com a menina interveio. “ Senhora, não se zangue com a princesa. Ela só veio me agradecer mais uma vez a boneca que lhe dei e, além do mais fartamo-nos de brincar os dois. Algo que já não fazia a algum tempo…” Vitoria ficou desarmada mais uma vez. “ Muito Bem minha menina, por esta vez está desculpada mas que isto não se repita! E agora vá com sua ama se vestir e tomar o pequeno-almoço” Melbourne pôs a menina no chão, que correu para a sua ama mas, quando já ia pela mão desta virou-se para trás. “Pa…Tio Willie, podemos ir andar de trenó e fazer um boneco de neve?” Vitoria, pôs as mãos á cintura e virando-se para Vicky. “ Minha menina, não achas que estás a abusar!” Melbourne interveio de imediato. “ Senhora, para mim será um prazer andar de trenó e fazer um boneco de neve com os príncipes. Faz-me lembrar a minha juventude. E claro, que tanto eu como os príncipes gostaríamos muito que nos acompanhasse” Vitoria riu-se. Ela ia adorar, divertir-se com seus filhos e com o homem que nunca deixou de amar. “ Muito bem Lord M. Iremos andar de trenó e fazer um boneco de neve com os meus filhos” Vicky Sorriu e dando um pulo ao mesmo tempo que segurava a mão de sua ama “ Yupi! Vou andar de trenó com o tio Willie!” Depois do Pequeno-Almoço, Vitoria, Lord M e as crianças foram até ao lago que ficava perto da casa andar de trenó. Vitoria, estava encantada com o quadro que tinha á sua frente. Vicky, Bertie e Alice sentados no trenó enquanto Lord M. de pé conduzia o trenó e cantava canções de Natal, fazendo as crianças rir ás gargalhadas. Tal era a felicidade de seus filhos. Nunca os tinha visto assim com Albert. A descontração e o gosto que tinham de estar com William. Definitivamente, Lord M. tinha nascido para ser pai mas também marido e companheiro. Ela sabia que seus últimos 4 anos de vida teriam sido um paraíso se se tivesse casado com este homem doce, bondoso, meigo, terno, confidente e lindo de morrer! Justamente o grande amor de sua vida. Depois de várias voltas de trenó, chegou a vez de fazer o boneco de Neve. Vitoria, tinha trazido a cenoura para o nariz do boneco tal como um cascol e um chapéu velho de Albert. Já Melbourne arranjou uns galhos de árvore e uns velhos botões para os braços, olhos e roupa do boneco. A elaboração do boneco de neve foi uma delicia! Vitória e Lord M fizeram todo o boneco com a ajuda das crianças. Mais de Vicky do que de Bertie e Alice que eram mais pequenos. Durante todo o processo, Vitoria e Lord M. trocaram olhares, riram-se como crianças ao mesmo tempo que as crianças ora ajudavam ora corriam á volta deles e do boneco. Quando o boneco ficou terminado, Vicky com as suas pequenas mãozinhas fez uma bolinha de neve e atirou contra Lord M. “ Tio Willie, vamos brincar de atirar bolas?” Melbourne estava cansado mas o brilho intenso do olhar de Vicky e a sua expressão de expectativa para brincar com ele era tanta que ele não o pode negar e, fazendo rapidamente uma bola de neve com suas mãos a atirou de imediato contra Vitoria. “ Claro, minha querida que vamos brincar mas, só se a tua mãe também entrar na brincadeira…Entra Senhora?” Seu olhar para Vitoria era de um menino sedento por brincar. Ali Vitoria não viu um homem feito. Viu uma criança. Igual a seus filhos e isso, a encantou e a surpreendeu ainda mais em relação a este homem maravilhoso que tanto amava e, sem hesitação entrou na brincadeira. Durante 1hora atiraram bolas de neve uns aos outros, correram atrás uns dos outros, Melbourne pegava nas crianças no colo e rodopiava com elas ou as punha ás cavalitas. Depois de tanta brincadeira acabaram por cair os 5 no chão, ficando deitados na nesse de barriga para o ar. Vicky do lado esquerdo de Melbourne, Vitoria do lado direito e Bertie e Alice do lado direito de Vitoria. E assim, ficaram durante alguns minutos até que Vicky falou. “ Eu queria que este dia nunca acabasse. Queria que o tio Willie ficasse para sempre connosco” E ao dizer isto virou-se para Melbourne aninhando-se e pondo as suas pequenas mãozinhas em cima do peito deste. Vitoria, ficou sem respirar. Aquele era o quadro perfeito. Sua respiração congelou por alguns segundos. Melbourne por sua vez sentiu seus olhos ficarem húmidos. Aquela menina amava-o. O Amor incondicional mais puro e sem maldade que alguma fez alguém tinha dado a ele. Amor de filha para pai. Neste momento ele desejava desesperadamente acordar e ser tudo verdade o que ele sonhara um dia. Que Vitoria era sua mulher e aquelas crianças seus filhos. Sem hesitação, tocou na mão de Vitoria com a sua mão. Entrelaçando-a na dela. E assim, ficaram durante uma meia hora, deitados naquela neve como uma família feliz. Quando se puseram em pé, Melbourne virou-se para Vitoria. “Senhora, se não se importa, eu vou ficar por aqui e, dar uma volta. Preciso refletir um pouco sobre a vida.” Vitoria percebeu claramente que tudo aquilo tinha mexido fortemente com as emoções de Melbourne e certamente, lhe fazia lembrar alguns bons momentos que tinha passado com seu filho Augustos. “ Com certeza Lord M. Eu voltarei para Osbourne com as crianças mas, não se demore muito” E assim foi. Vitoria voltou para casa com as crianças e, Melbourne ficou ali. Andou durante vários minutos. Sua cabeça era um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções. Tal como amava a mãe. Ele também já amava perdidamente aquelas crianças. Naquele momento desejou ardentemente que elas o chamassem de pai. Ele adorou ser pai enquanto Augustos foi vivo. Como ele cuidou e protegeu o seu amado filho. E faria o mesmo pelos filhos que tivesse tido com Vitoria. Mas tudo isto era loucura de sua cabeça. Ele nunca poderia ter casado com Vitoria. Ele era um simples Visconde. Ela Rainha. Por isso nunca confessou o seu amor por ela. Guardando-o a 7 chaves dentro do seu coração. Apesar de que, ele desconfiava que Vitoria sabia de seus sentimentos por ela. Tal como desconfiava que ela sentia o mesmo por ele, apesar de se ter casado com outro. E no meio de seus pensamentos, não percebeu que pisava uma zona de gelo fina do lago congelado. De repente, seu peso quebrou o gelo abrindo um buraco e Melbourne caiu dentro daquela água gelada. Debateu-se para sair dali por vários minutos mas, não conseguiu. Seu corpo estava gelado. Até doía. Já não sentia seus pés nem suas mãos. Começava a entrar em hipotermia. Ou o encontravam a tempo ou morreria ali. Já tinha passado mais de 1hora e, Lord M. não havia maneira de regressar. Vitoria, estava a ficar muito preocupada. Algo nela a fazia ficar com o coração apertado. Sentia-se aflita, agoniada. De certa forma até ansiosa. Sem hesitar um segundo sequer, chamou Lord Alfred. “ Lord Alfred, Lord M. já tarda de seu passeio. Eu vou á procura dele, sozinha. Caso dentro de 1hora eu nem ele tivermos voltado, vá atrás de nós” “ Mas Senhora, não será mais prudente, eu ir já á procura de Lord M. e a Senhora ficar aqui?” Vitoria, olhou para Lord Alfred com um olhar muito sério. “ Lord Alfred, faça o que eu disse e, não questione minhas decisões” Vitória pôs um chapéu na cabeça e embrulhou-se num chaille bem quente e partiu á procura de Lord M. Seu sexto sentido lhe diziam para ir até ao sitio onde tinham estado a andar de trenó. E assim o fez. Ao chegar lá procurou e procurou por ele mas nada de Lord M. Começava a se sentir desesperada. “ E se ele se sentiu mal e morreu” Pensou. E só de imaginar isso sentiu pânico. Pânico de perder o homem que amava e que a fazia continuar a sua longa caminhada como Rainha, sem vacilar, mesmo que estivesse longe dela. “ LORD M.! LORD M.! RESPONDA! POR FAVOR!” Vitoria, já gritava desesperada, quando avistou um buraco no gelo. Correu desesperada até ao buraco. Ao chegar lá viu Melbourne dentro dele, agarrando-se com as mãos ás bordas do buraco, completamente roxo de frio e desacordado. Vitoria, deixou de respirar naquele momento. Se ele tivesse morrido, a sua vida já não fazer ia mais sentido. Puxou com todas as forças que tinha e mais aquelas que não tinha por ele, para o tirar de dentro daquela água gélida. Quando finalmente o conseguiu tirar, o abraçou com tanta força que até teve medo de lhe ter partido algum osso. “ LORD M.! LORD M.! ACORDE POR FAVOR! NÃO MORRA! EU, PRECISSO DE SI! WILLIAM, NÃO ME DEIXES! EU TE AMO! SEMPRE TE AMEI!” E enquanto proferia estas palavras, agarrava o rosto de William com desespero e o beijava com toda a ternura. Melbourne voltou aos sentidos. Abriu os olhos lentamente mas, voltou-os a fechar. Tremia por todo o lado. Estava com hipotermia. Mas no meio de sua fraqueza ele ouviu e, como ouviu! Foi isso que o trouxe de volta. Só por isso ele iria lutar pela vida! Ela confessou. Ela o amava. Ela sempre o amou. Ela lho disse ali mesmo. Ela tinha de saber que ele estava vivo e que tinha úvido o que ela disse. Então, num esforço titânico, ele ergueu sua cabeça até que sua boca roçou os lábios de Vitoria e sussurrando numa voz rouca e sem energia. “Eu sempre te amei Senhora” Vitoria, olhou para ele. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto abaixo. Agarrou o rosto de Melbourne com toda a força e sorriu. Sorriu de alívio. “ Meu amor, estás vivo! “ E sem hesitar o beijou nos lábios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo. No quarto e último capitulo haverá muitas emoções e sexo...bem mas para isso aguardem por amanhã. Quem gostou ponha um kudo!


	4. Um sonho tornado realidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma tragédia vai trazer a felicidade tanto merecida....

Durante uma meia hora Vitoria ficou com Lord M. nos braços dando-lhe todo o calor possível para que ele aguentasse. Esperava que Lord Alfred viesse o mais rápido possível pois, ela não sabia quanto tempo mais Melbourne iria aguentar. Ele estava com uma hipotermia muito severa e por diversas vezes ela teve que o abanar para ele não perder os sentidos. “ Meu amor, tente manter os olhos abertos! Tente! Sei que custa mas tente!” Melbourne cada vez que ela lhe falava para ele não perder os sentidos, fazia um esforço enorme para manter os olhos abertos ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava um sorriso terno. “Eu vou tentar, Vitoria….por ti” De repente Vitoria ouviu o som dos cavalos e logo avistou Lord Alfred juntamente com dois criados que o acompanhavam. “ Lord Alfred depressa! Lord M. precisa de ser levado para casa imediatamente!” E assim o levaram o mais depressa possível para Osbourne House. Quando lá chegaram, Lord M. foi levado para os seus aposentos onde foi metido na cama com mais de três cobertas e a lareira acesa. O médico foi chamado de imediato. Vitoria, ficou sempre ao pé dele, tal como Harriett e até a Duquesa de Kent para espanto de todos. Quem ficou muito perturbada com o que aconteceu com Lord M. foi a pequena Vicky que se fartou de chorar. “ Mamã! O tio Willie não vai morrer, pois não? Eu gosto tanto dele! Ele é tão meiguinho!” Vitoria, pegou a filha no colo e a abraçou com ternura. “Vicky, o Tio William não vai morrer, eu te prometo!” E algumas lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto. Vicky com sua mãozinha limpou as lágrimas do rosto de sua mãe. “ Mamã! Não chores! Gostas muito do tio Willie. Ele também gosta muito de ti mamã. Eu vejo.” Vitoria, sorriu. Sua filha com tão pouca idade e já tão observadora e perspicaz. “Sim, minha querida a mamã gosta muito do tio William”. Finalmente o médico chegou e de imediato foi ver Lord M. Depois de o examinar muito bem, o médico virou-se para Vitoria. “Sua Majestade, Lord Melbourne está com uma hipotermia muito grave. A temperatura do seu corpo está apenas a 30 graus. É preciso mantê-lo sempre quente. Muitos cobertores e darem-lhe caldos quentes. No caso de ele não recuperar até amanhã chamem-me de imediato.” E assim foi feito. Lord M. foi mantido na cama em camisa de dormir com todos os cobertores possíveis, além da lareira que já tinha sido acesa mal foi levado para o quarto. Vitoria, tentou por três vezes dar-lhe um caldo de carne mas, Lord M. não conseguia engolir. Seu corpo tremia descontroladamente e por vezes até delirava. “ Augustos….meu filho, ondes estas?....Vitoria, minha Vitoria….” E foi assim durante o resto do dia e o principio da noite. Quando se todos foram deitar. Vitoria, que também estava no seu quarto deitada mas, não conseguia dormir com a angústia que sentia ao saber que seu amado Lord M. estava sozinho e a sofrer de hipotermia, vestiu seu roupão, pegou num candelabro e se dirigiu até á ala de quartos onde se encontrava Melbourne. Entrou, muito devagarinho e, quando olhou pra ele, seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado e angustiado. Ele não tinha melhorado nada! Continuava a tremer descontroladamente e sua pele continuava gelada como se estivesse sem vida. Vitoria, tinha ouvido há tempos relatos que, muitas vezes uma hipotermia só era curada quando o corpo de quem estava a sofrer esse mal ficava em contacto direto com o corpo de outra pessoa. Então, puxou os cobertores que tapavam Lord M., despiu a camisa de dormir dele, deixando-o completamente nu e, de seguida tirou a sua própria camisa de dormir também ficando nua. E, sem hesitar deitou-se em cima dele, ficando com seu corpo nu colado ao corpo nu dele, puxando os cobertores e, tapando-os por completo. Melbourne apesar da hipotermia e dos delírios que esta lhe causava percebeu o que Vitoria fez, agitando-se e fazendo um esgare de preocupação. “ Senhora, o que faz! Por favor! Ainda se compromete por minha causa!” Vitoria, tocou com seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Lord M. “ Shh, Lord M. Eu vou fazer de tudo para o curar. E, eu sei que isto que estou a fazer já resultou em muitas pessoas. Eu não vou deixar morrer o homem que amo! Que sempre amei! Eu prometi isso a mim mesma e a minha filha Vicky. Ela o adora tanto!” Melbourne, deixou de se debater. “ Senhora, se assim o deseja. Então fique. E tente- me curar com seu amor” Vitoria, sorriu, abraçando todo o corpo de Melbourne com o seu e dando-lhe todo o calor que irradiava de si. Aos poucos, William deixou de tremer e, tanto ele como Vitoria acabaram por adormecer. Vitoria, acordou com a sensação de algo a espetar em sua barriga. Piscou várias vezes os olhos e sentiu que a pele de Lord M. já não estava gelada mas sim quente ao toque. Então, era verdade! O contacto de um corpo humano com outro em estado de hipotermia podia curar! Sorriu largamente e olhou para Melbourne. Ele estava acordado. Olhava para ela com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, num misto de ternura e pânico. “ Senhora, quero-lhe agradecer o facto de ter salvo a minha vida. Mas seria melhor que se vestisse e volta-se para seu quarto antes que saia prejudicada com isto tudo. Além do mais quero pedir desculpa pelo meu entusiasmo. Como sabe é involuntário” Vitoria, percebeu de imediato que ele se referia àquela sensação de algo a espetar em sua barriga e, como mulher casada e já mãe de três filhos, ela sabia perfeitamente o que era. De imediato sentiu um fogo, um desejo enorme subir por suas pernas acima. Ficando molhada. Ela amava-o, ela desejava-o já há tantos anos e, pelo que acabava de constatar ele também. Era certo que ele tinha saído de uma hipotermia severa e, que devia estar exausto mas, seria a única oportunidade que teria de tentar ter algo mais intimo com o grande amor de sua vida. Então, levantou-se ficando sentada em cima de Melbourne e, instintivamente pegou no membro deste que estava completamente duro, acariciando-o de baixo para cima. Melbourne, sibilou de prazer e de nervoso. “ Senhora! O que faz! Nós não podemos fazer isso! Sua Majestade é uma mulher casada, mãe de filhos. Eu admito que a desejo senão, isto não tinha acontecido mas, não o podemos fazer!” Vitoria continuou a acariciar seu membro duro sem se importar com o que ele tinha dito. “ Lord M. Eu o amo e o desejo. Neste momento estou toda molhada. Eu só quero ter uma noite com o grande amor da minha vida para recordar.” Melbourne fez um esgare, suspirou e levou as mãos á cabeça. Depois olhou para Vitoria com um olhar penetrante e sedento. “ Que se dane o mundo! Que se dane a moral! Que se dane Albert! Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi em Kensington. Sofri que nem um condenado ver-te casar com aquele Príncipe mecânico. Chega! Não aguento mais!” E ao dizer isto, puxou Vitoria pela cintura fazendo-a ir até ao nível de seu rosto e, sem hesitar começou-lhe a lamber freneticamente todas as dobras de sua vagina húmida de prazer. Vitoria, deu um grito de prazer e sua cabeça foi para trás. Melbourne agarrava-a pela cintura com toda a força e lambia e lambia. “ Como era divino o sabor da essência dela” Pensou. Vitoria, veio-se ao fim de muito pouco tempo. Mal se veio (nem esperou um minuto para recuperar as forças, tal era o desejo suprimido por anos que tinha por Melbourne), pôs-se para trás, agarrou o membro dele e enterrou-se literalmente nele. Como era bom senti-lo dentro dela! Montou nele, como uma amazona, galopando freneticamente na garupa de seu cavalo. Melbourne agarrava-lhe as nádegas com força e gemia de prazer. “ Meu Deus, Vitoria! Levas-me á loucura….” Ele sentiu que estava quase a vir-se então, num impulso, agarrou-a deitando-a na cama e pondo-se agora por cima dela, penetrando-a com força. Bombeou fortemente até que se vieram os dois em simultâneo. Foi mágico quando isso aconteceu! No momento, seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro. E nesse instante, riram e choraram. Não só de prazer mas também, pelos anos em que tiveram de reprimir o amor que sentiram um pelo outro e principalmente, no imenso amor que sentiram naquele momento. Vitoria, descansou sua cabeça no peito de William, enquanto ele lhe fazia carinhos. “ Para mim esta foi a minha primeira vez. Foi tão magico, tão maravilhoso! Obrigado meu amor!” “ Eu é que agradeço Vitoria! Eu te amei durante tantos anos em silêncio e, depois ter-te que te ver casada e, ter de me resignar a nunca te ter em meus braços. E de repente o destino nos proporcionou este momento. Tu te deste a mim apesar de todos os riscos!” Melbourne agarrou o rosto de Vitoria e beijou-a com paixão durante vários minutos. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até adormecerem de novo. Quando amanheceu, os raios de sol entraram pelo quarto adentro, fazendo acordar Melbourne primeiro e depois Vitoria. Ambos deram um salto da cama. “ Vitoria, é melhor voltares para os teus aposentos o mais rápido possível! Daqui a pouco alguém aparecerá aqui e nos teus aposentos. Nós não podemos ser descobertos”! Vitoria fez um olhar triste. “ Por mim poderiam nos encontrar aqui, aos dois, nus, fazendo amor. Era a forma que eu me veria livre de Albert de vez!” Melbourne dirigiu-se a ela e agarrando-lhe nos ombros e encarando-a com seu olhar profundo e sabedor. “ Vitoria, Por amor de Deus! Pensa no escândalo que ia ser! Nos teus filhos! No Reino! Eu já passei por algo parecido! Eu não quero isso para nós os dois! Eu te amo demasiado para querer isso para ti” Beijou-a de seguida com ternura. Vitoria, suspirou. Vestiu sua camisa de dormir e voltou para seu quarto. Passados alguns minutos. Entrou Skerrett sua camareira que a ajudou a vestir e, lhe deu a “notícia” que Melbourne tinha recuperado milagrosamente durante a noite. Quando foi tomar o pequeno-almoço já Melbourne se encontrava á mesa. “ Lord M. Vejo que recuperou! Fico tão feliz!” Disse Vitoria tentando fingir o melhor que sabia para ninguém perceber que ela já tinha estado com ele. “ Sim, Sua Majestade! Os cobertores e a lareira ajudaram! E, obrigado por me ter salvo a vida ontem.” “ Oh Lord M. não precisa agradecer! Fá-lo-ia de novo se fosse preciso, sem hesitar!” Ambos continuaram a tomar seu pequeno-almoço rodeados de Harriett, Lord Alfred e da Duquesa de Kent, sem nenhum deles ter percebido o teatro que tinham acabado de representar ali mesmo. Quando estavam quase a terminar, o mordomo entrou juntamente com um oficial. “ Sua Majestade! Este oficial trouxe-lhe uma noticia…..” Vitoria, virou-se para o homem que tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto. “ Sua Majestade, venho-lhe informar que Sua Majestade o Príncipe Albert sofreu um acidente. Caiu do cavalo e não resistiu. Faleceu ontem ao fim da tarde.” Vitoria, começou a chorar. Não por desgosto mas por alegria e também por pena. Alegria porque naquele momento estava viúva. Tinha-se conseguido livrar de um casamento infeliz. E agora poderia lutar que nem uma leoa para poder casar com o homem que realmente amava. Mas também por pena. Pena pelo fim trágico de Albert. Pai dos seus três filhos. Como ela iria dar esta notícia a crianças tão pequenas? Era tudo um turbilhão de emoções, decisões a tomar…de tal forma que desmaiou. Nos dias seguintes foi dar a notícia às crianças e fazer o funeral. Sempre com Lord M. a seu lado! Seu confidente, seu amigo, seu amor! Quando tudo terminou, Vitoria chamou Lord M. ao Palácio de Buckingham para uma conversa. Algo que ela tinha decidido. Melbourne entrou, ajoelhando-se de seguida e beijando sua mão. “ Senhora, o que pretende falar comigo?” “ Meu amor, a sós quero que me chames por meu nome. Bem, eu te chamei aqui porque tomei uma decisão. Daqui a uns 6 messes vou convocar o Conselho Privado e vou anunciar que me pretendo casar de novo. Meus filhos precisam de um novo pai, que os ame e eu, também preciso do homem que sempre amei ao meu lado, me guiando, apoiando e me amando….Lord M. Aceita casar-se comigo?” Melbourne olhou para ela com aqueles olhos verdes, profundos e brilhantes como duas esmeraldas e sorrindo ternamente para ela. “ Aceito Vitoria. Eu não posso viver mais um minuto longe de ti. Amo-te demasiado e, depois do que se passou entre nós em Osbourne, depois de teres sido minha, seria de enlouquecer não te ter mais em meus braços para o resto da vida. Mas, também sabes que vamos travar uma luta muito grande com o conselho privado.” Vitoria sorriu para ele e beijou-o com toda a paixão. Depois agarrou-lhe no rosto. “ Meu amor, eu enfrento mil guerras do Peloponeso para ficar contigo!” Beijaram-se de novo. Ficando ali por vários minutos trocando carinhos e juras de amor.  
Osbourne House, 24 de Dezembro de 1847.  
Passaram-se três anos desde que Albert tinha falecido. Desde que Vitoria e Melbourne tinham confessado seu amor um pelo outro e tinham feito amor pela 1ªvez. Desde que a pequena Vicky tinha-se “encantado” pelo tio Willie e tinha desejado que ele fosse seu papá. Era véspera de Natal. Vitoria, estava junto á árvore de Natal ao lado de seus 4 filhos: Vicky, agora com 7 anos, Bertie, Alice e Alfred, filho de seu marido, Lord Melbourne, o grande amor de sua vida. Ela tinha conseguido casar com ele! Foi difícil conseguir a aprovação do Conselho Privado mas conseguiu. Agora ele era seu marido, seu companheiro de uma vida. Com Alfred no colo e carregando em seu ventre outra criança dele, Vitoria agarrou a mão de seu marido, de seu Lord M. “ Eu te amo tanto meu amor! Obrigado por me fazeres tão feliz!” Melbourne sorriu e, beijando Vitoria. “ Eu é que agradeço pela vida me ter dado a oportunidade de saber o que é amar e ser amado de verdade!” E de mãos dadas com as crianças á sua volta foram para a mesa fazer a ceia de Natal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste conto de Natal! Quem gostou ponha kudos! Na sexta-feira haverá novo capitulo de " Um Amor para a vida"

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem deste conto de Natal! Os capitulos 3 e 4 serão publicados no próximo dia 2 e 3 de Janeiro. O Capitulo 12 de "Um Amor para a vida" será publicado dia 5 de Janeiro e o 3 capitulo de "O segredo" dia 7 de Janeiro. Peço desculpa pela demora mas estamos nas festividades e eu queria escrever este conto de Natal. Quem gostar por um Kudo!!


End file.
